Pure Heroine
by Bubblyoso
Summary: Arceus will only allow Humans and Pokemon to coexist with each other if seven girls fulfill the Legend prophecy, a deed that states that seven heroines must save the pokeverse at the time of chaos when all legendary pokemon is in need of assistance. Sadly, the seven heroines are a thief, that bipolar bitch, the wild girl, two tomboys, a fashionista, and Dawn Berlitz.
1. The legend

Arceus will only allow Humans and Pokemon to coexist with each other if seven girls fulfill the Legend prophecy, a deed that states that seven heroines must save the pokeverse at the time of chaos when all legendary pokemon is in need of assistance. Sadly, the seven heroines are a thief, a bipolar bitch, a wild girl, two tomboys, a fashionista, and Dawn Berlitz. We might as well all Y.O.L.O it out now since these seven girls are so unreliable.

* * *

Chapter One:The legend and happenings.

I would first like to warn all of you readers (If anyone is actually reading this) that I am kind of inexperienced with pokemon and characters might (will) be OOC a bit and I have taken a very long break from it and went over to writing and reading Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction...So yeah. I don't own anything.

"_Many eons ago, at the time when the world was just a blank sheet of nothing, Arceus came in when atomless molecules came together and formed what came to be the supreme dictator that circles the globe. Arceus laid an egg, and the pokeverse came to be. All alone in a treacherous world with nothing in it, Arceus needed someone, some people, many people. Mew came to be. Mew has the DNA of all pokemon, and created Time and Space (Dialga and Palkia.) However, when the third body was created, it was very cruel and Sadistic. Arceus sent away Giratina to another dimension of its own to prevent it from causing harm. With Dialga's creation, Time travel was born, and Celebi came to be along with the eon guardians Latias and Latios. In Space, trouble occurred when the fabric of time ripped when Palkia made a mistake in creating the stars, and Deoxys was the product of it. From the planet, it was uninhabitable, so Palkia, with the help of Arceus and Mew, created the things people would need to survive there, an Ozone layer and atmosphere, land to actually inhabit, and a vast ocean. Rayquaza roamed and protected the skies, Kyogre guards the sea and Groudon kept the land intact. Rayquaza helped both Kyogre and Groudon create their beginnings, the ocean gave birth to Manaphy and colonies of Phione, along with many other pokemon species. But the powers of nature was too much, and storms and hurricanes brood, and Lugia shot up from the water, destroying everything in sight, creating a thirty day storm. To further protect the waters, Manaphy controlled the colder areas, and the many colonies of Phione ruled the warmer waters. Lugia was becoming a hassle for everyone to handle, so Arceus and Mew made three elemental birds to help out with things. The first product was Articuno, Blizzard. The second product was Zapdos, Thunder. And the third and final bird was Moltres, Inferno. When Rayquaza helped Groudon, they both made another bird, Ho-oh, the thirty day Rainbow after a storm and Heatran created the planets Core, making the land even more likely to be inhabited. Mew was also creating smaller pokemon to inhabit the land, flurries of Pikachu's and Eevees and other pokemon roamed the land in harmony. However, half of the pokemon created began to evolve faster than expected, gathering up all the current legendaries attentions. Humans came to be. They began evolving with Ideas, Creations, Art, Music and even FOOD! Many years later, two towers made out of tin and brass were built to commemorate Ho-Oh. The Brass tower burned down, and killed three pokemon inside it. Ho-Oh saw this, and resurrected the three trapped pokemon. Suicune would purify bodies of Water, Raikou would create Thunderstorms, and Entei would roam the volcanoes. The humans literally did nothing all day, only stuffing themselves with food and getting fat. Arceus created three things a human would need to become full creatures. Azelf would give them the strength to do what they want to do, Mesprit made them cry when they lose someone, and Uxie gave them knowledge and the opportunity to think. More pokemon were create to make humans a formidable species, Meloetta gave them the arts, Jirachi gave them wishes, Victini gave them happiness whenever they won a pie eating contest, and Shaymin was there for the flowers. After the creation of Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit, an Unknown dragon was being controlled by two brothers, one seeking Ideals and the other one seeking truth. The dragon was split into two by the brothers, Reshiram sought the truth and Zekrom represented ideals, and created Kyurem as the empty shell. The truths and Ideals finally gave Humans a final product. One pokemon named Regigigas saw that temperatures in some areas where extreme, to hot or two cold, and there needed someone or some people to look after humans and protect the environment from becoming too drastic. Regice, Registeel, and Regirock came to be when humans took magma, Ice, and clay, and put it in three separate caves for many years, and in that period of time, the concentrated material create the three golems. A war broke out between pokemon and humans, killing many from both sides. An orphan pokemon of its last kind was left all alone. Three pokemon was fighting in the war. Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion took the orphaned pokemon in and named it Keldeo. With the war over and Pokemon and People living in harmony, Humans began to transcend faster and evolve quicker. Science made everything possible, and agriculture became one of the first innovations. However, leftover from Lugia's storms, two pokemon were created. Thundurus and Tornadus destroyed crops. Landorus was born to keep these two pokemon in check. In the wars and storms that everyone created, two pokemon died in the process. Yveltal was the first one to die, killing everything around it, but shortly after, Xerneas had quickly died, reviving the destruction caused by Yveltal. These two pokemon became known as the life and doom pokemon, and both pokemon would hibernate for 1000 years before coming back to life. Zygarade was left between the two, and realise that life and destruction are the two most common factors that needed the most attention, so it balanced it out, taking over whenever Xerneas and Yvteal died. Humans have finally evolved to what we are today, and science was able to create new ideas and respectively, pokemon. The first product came out unsuccessful, as the product was born, cruel, savage, and the complete opposite from what it's original cloned was. An eyelash from Mew was all it took, to create Mewtwo. Plasma members from Unova found a fossil and brought it back to life. Modified. Genesect was born. Many years passed, and Arceus and all the other legendaries saw how humans were. What they thought would be the most perfect, satisfying creations anyone has ever made were there? Or so they thought."_

* * *

"This is Elena Santiago in Lumiose City, Kalos. Rayquaza, the legendary pokemon of Hoenn has not been found nor sighted anywhere here in Lumiose, the best sighting to see Rayquaza and-"

"...Continuing on this story, we have just been told that the "Golem team", which consists of Regice, Registeel, Regirock, and Regigigas has not been found in their respective cave, the tree of beginnings, and with Brandon of the Hoenn-"

"Here in the Shamouti island, where the legendary bird Lugia makes it's home, has not been seen or heard of in the past year-"

"THUNDERSTORMS, BLIZZARDS, AND EVEN LARGE FIRE STORMS ARE THREATENING THE COUNTRY SIDE OF KANTO! CHAOS IS SPREADING ALL OVER AS WE WONDER WHERE ARE MOLTRES, ARTICUNO, AND ZAPDOS-"

"And as the Johto region wonders, where are the legendary beasts-

"...The mysterious pokemon Celebi."

"and Ho-oh, where are they?"

"Where is Virizion?"

"...Heatran."

"Who is kidnapping all these forces of nature going, who is taking them, and why? This is Barbara Dill, closing off this segment, with a good night,"

A mysterious figure holds a notepad, and crosses off Jirachi's name. Arceus, Mew, Mewtwo, and others are still on that list.


	2. The seven maidens of light

Chapter two:The seven maidens/heroines of light

Bubblyoso: K, first off, I would like to thank those people who actually bothered to read this story. I honestly thought no one was going to read it and I was literally crying while stuffing myself with cupcakes. I also just bullshited this chapter, but I promise chapter three is going to be AWESOME! (HOPEFULLY!)

disclaimer:I don't own pokemon yo.

Sitting alone in a corner all by themselves sit seven wallflowers, otherwise known as our heroines.

Serena Williams, Zoey Robertson, Iris Amaguchi, May Maples, Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, and Leaf Green. These seven girls were the school outcasts. Bullied and harassed by the populars have led them to band up together and stand up for themselves, and has made them all very good friends.

"Oh my god guys! Did you hear that Gary Oak broke up with his girlfriend?"

"Shut up Serena, I am trying to eat!" May yelled as she stuffed a piece of steak in her mouth.

On the other side of them sat seven boys. Otherwise known as the school heart-throb, the stars on the soccer team. Calem Hood, Kenny Ray, Cilan Dento, Andrew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum, and the one and only, Gary Oak.

"Aim to the left Kenny." Drew instructed.

"This way?"

"Your _left_."

"Oh. Bombs away!"

Kenny shot a piece of apple sauce from a catapult made from a spoon, a rubber band, scissors, and a phone, and aimed it towards the girls.

"Move to your left Zoey and lift up your tray May." Misty said without looking. The two girl did as instructed, and Zoey tilted her head to the left, barely dodging the piece of applesauce, and May caught in with her tray, putting it in a box of dirty dishes.

* * *

The girls migrated towards the other side of the school, the Wall of flowers, the hotspot for all loners and unpopulars to avoid being annoyed by populars and cliques.

"So this dress with these shoes, or these tights and this cardigan?" Serena showed Zoey and Dawn a picture of two separate outfits from her phone.

"Does it really matter Serena?" Zoey asked exasperated.

"It depends, what is the occasion?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, it is nothing. If a really cute guy asks me out, I would need to be prepared!" Serena sighed.

"But we all know that would not happen in a million years..."

"I choose the dress and shoes. But the shoes would really look good with the tights and cardigan though!" Dawn pointed out.

"Honestly, that outfit would still look fugly on you either way." An annoying, ratchet ass voice that sounds like nails screeching on glass said.

"Look what the Meowstic dragged in." Leaf said, getting down from the tree.

Shauna, Unknown girl #1, Burgundy, Breanna, Ursula, Melannie, and Unknown girl #2 were the populars that annoys Leaf's outcast group everyday. Also known as there 12:30.

"I don't even know why you try Serena. Your senses in fashion wont get anywhere near that industry, besides the prostitution industry." Shauna said.

"At least she doesn't go around spreading Herpes to the football team every Sunday." May stood up now, getting serious.

"Well at least someone would actually do her." Breanna started to crack her knuckles.

"Careful there Breanna, wouldn't want go breaking a fake nail like in soccer this morning!" Misty started.

"Unlike you, Serena already has perfect french tips. Your little Tyrantrum hands and your scaly Krookodile like skin will not get you laid by any of the football team." Misty now opening her backpack for her miniature mallet.

"And you are so perfect?" Melanie said.

"Misty is perfect in her own way. And speaking of her being perfect, she actually has a great body and abs, unlike you who is a fat motherfucker who keeps stuffing herself with cheap and barely edible $3 cupcakes that raises your chances of being obese." Dawn now gets up from her comfort zone and gets in Melanie's business.

"Get out of my face." Melanie said calmly.

"Then leave." Dawn now getting angry.

"No. We rule the school, even this ghetto trash you call a hangout." Unknown slut #1 said.

"I don't think you understood her." Zoey now joining the fight.

"You may think you rule the school. You may have the money because your daddy is some big top business person who managed to get to the top while you just used the money to get a nose job and liposuction to get rid of that baby fat and cupcake fat, because lets face it, you were the one who always stole the cookie from the cookie jar," Zoey now pushing the populars back, while they just gasp at the word "fat".

"And you know what? If you are on the cheerleading team, how are you failing _pre-algebra?_ Is that one of many things your daddy had to buy you? Well guess what Melanie, daddy is not going to be there to hold your hand and be your personal servant. Life is just going to go throw a hurricane of bills and choices that you won't have the answer to. And you know where you girls are going to be? The women who wear crop tops that barely fit you and short shorts that barely support your ass. If your little brain has not transmitted what that means, you would become a prostitute!" Zoey said, pushing Melanie into her clique.

"Did you just push her?" Ursula asked, brushing off the dust from her Melannie.

"It is nice to see that you do not need glasses." Dawn said.

"Well anyone with or without glasses could see that you poorly covered that mole on your neck with makeup!" Ursula joked.

Dawn was now fuming, red and hot-blooded all over and has had it with the populars bullying them. She began to walk towards Ursula, fuming.

"What are you going to do, hit me? One of us could have one, or all of you expelled or suspended anytime we wanted to!"

But that does not stop Dawn, as she slammed her fist at Ursula's left boob, only to have a thick layer of padding to fall out of her shirt, and her breasts deform back to its natural state; small and flat. Deformed.

* * *

In the sky above the school, within the clouds that covered any hope of seeing this event, Deoxys swiftly flew in it's speed form, dodging missiles and cannons that releases nets and shocks that could paralyze it.

A giant airship swiftly trailed Deoxys and shot out lasers. It shot out a giant cannonball that opened to show a net, but Deoxys just dodged it. Cannonball after cannonball the ship sent flying towards the DNA pokemon, but it was just too fast for it. Finally, the ship sent out the big guns: An even larger sized cannonball. But because of the weight, it just fell out of the cannon, only to fall out of the ship and land on the ground below. Castelia City High.


	3. The Escape P1

Chapter Three:The Escape part one

I forgot to add Darkrai and Cresselia in the legends. I think. Okay, so they were created along with Lake guardians, Jirachi, Meloetta, Victini and Shaymin to give a new world to humans in their sleep. Here is chapter four, and I do not own pokemon...Except my awesome team on X! I am also sorry that this chapter might be long...

* * *

"Expel them Daddy! Do it now!" Ursula said to the principle, her dad, while banging on the table in annoyance.

"Why should you expel us? We were not the ones that just decided to verbally harass you!" Iris now taking a stand.

"Yeah! If anything, you should be suspending Ursula and her friends! They are the ones who keep terrorizing the school!"Misty yelled.

"Enough! Ursula, although Dawn did punch you-"

"She deserved it!" Dawn's eye twitched.

"you, Ursula, did provoke them."

"WHAT!?" Ursula yelled.

"And Dawn, you did physically hurt Ursula."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Dawn now in her boiling point.

"Both sides of the story are strong, but I am afraid I must suspend all of you girls. Including you Ursula." The principal said calmly.

"WHAT! This is bul-"

"That is enough . It is over now." 's dad had cut Leaf off, and now she too, was about to cut some bitches.

"Ursula, come with me. We must also notify your friends of the results. Zoey, you and your friends just relax here." And Ursula and her dad left the room, locking the door behind them if the girls try to leave.

Misty soon got up and hurled a trophy that said "Unovan spelling Combee 2011 champion" at the wall, piercing it and leaving the base of the trophy sticking out.

"Someone just drop a bomb on the school right now so I could die! My sisters are going to kill me!" Misty yelled!

* * *

The cannonball was falling from the sky at a very fast pace (I am like sooo specific), and directly below it, was the cafeteria of Castelia City High, which directly under the cafeteria held it the school generator.

_With the boys..._

The boys walked out of the boy's locker room after a quick shower from the food fight Leaf has started.

"Whoever threw that spoon at me is going to pay. Just look at the size at this bruise!" Gary lifted up his shirt (Fangirls start drooling) to reveal an ugly ass bruise the size of a face.

"Was that even a spoon! The size of this bruise is ginormous!"

"At least you did not get sticky and smelly apple sauce in your hair! Took my whole bottle of shampoo to take out the scent!" Drew yelled.

"Leaf is so going to pay!" Gary yelled.

But no one is going to pay anything. Ash turned around to see something falling. Something big, like, _really big. Like a giant's ass big._

"Ash, why are you staring at the sky?"Cilan asked, trying to get a better view of the giant cannon ball.

"Ooh..." Cilan whistled.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ash yelled and screamed, and panicked, as he ran towards the wing hall to retrieve his backpack, as the boys ran away with him.

* * *

_With the girls..._

May pounded on the locked door, in attempt to open it to escape the small principal's office.

"Let me out! I need to change my fucking pad! Do you want me to spread my period blood all over the fucking carpet!" May pounded ferociously at the wooden door, but no one came to her rescue.

"I told you to change it before we got to our spot!" Serena scolded while filing her nails.

"Well I did not start my period then did I?" May now at Serena's throat, but no one did anything about it.

Meanwhile, Iris and Leaf were both looking for an extra key to get themselves out of the room.

"Okay girls, I found some lubricant, some girls bra, 5 pokedollars, a used condom, a box of condoms, but no key! So we should just take what we want now!" Leaf said.

"Take the 5 pokedollars!" Serna said in excitement.

"Great, stealing from the principle. We are all going to get expelled now, thanks alot Leaf!"

"I covered and hijacked the security camera's in this room Misty!" Leaf said.

"So you breached school security too! We might as well steal the box of condoms now!" Misty now sitting down next to Zoey in exasperation.

"Hey, if we steal the used condom and bra it could be considered borrowing!" Leaf joked.

"Any luck Iris?" Zoey asked.

"No! Just more condoms and bras! But there just so happens to be a pocket knife! I am taking that!" Iris slipped the pocket knife in her pocket.

"GET ME OUTA HERE!" May now endlessly flailing her hands at the door.

Zoey is now losing it.

"ENOUGH! May, calm down, just change your pad right here, I have tissues and an extra pad for you to change into, and you can just put your used pad in the condom drawer. Serena, be useful and try filing our way out of here! Misty, use your mallet to break through the door and Iris and Leaf! Use your lock picking skills to get pass it! And Dawn, although you are not causing any madness, help May with her issues!" Zoey commanded.

"Yes mam!" The rest of the girls soluted.

Soon after, May has changed her pad and Dawn hid it in the condom drawer. Misty was swinging her mini mallet at the door, causing it to lose it's foundation while Serena made the wood thinner. And finally, all Iris and Leaf had to do was loosen some the bolts and unlock the door. In the hallway outside of the door, everyone could here bangin, sawing, yelling, and unloosining bolts.

"The principle is getting really horny." Solidad said as she passed by the room next to Harley.

"Hun! You do not know horny. I just caught Brawly and Roxanne making out after school, and Brawly was _really _getting in at it!" Harley winked at Solidad.

* * *

By now, know one really knew that a fire was spreading all around the school (Oblivious bitches). But then again, everyone is at the football game right now. As the fire spread through the school, one student managed to sense the smoke that tarnished the school.

"Brenden, is that smoke over there?" Lucas asked, getting up off his seat to have a better look.

"Lucas sit down! Your fat ass is getting in the way of everyone!" Brenden said as he stared at one of the cheerleaders butts.

"Wait, that is smoke! Brenden, look!" Lucas grabbed Brendan's head and pointed his eyes towards the smoke.

"Holy shit! !"

"Yeah Brenden?"

"Look!"

Candice looked to where Brenden and Lucan were pointed to, and she gasped.

"Oh my Arceus! Professor Rowan! Sound the Fire alarm and evacuate all the children here! Me and the other teachers will evacuate the children in the school! That fire is spreading _fast!"_

* * *

The fire has now reached the Wing buildings, and has destroyed the A and B wing exits. Trophy's melted and lockers full of textbooks and papers turned to ash, and multiple students were scrambled around the school.

_With the girls..._

Serena kept sawing. Iris and Leaf kept unlocking the picks and bolts. Misty kept hitting. May and Dawn kept yelling for help, and Zoey kept yelling.

"Oh my Arceus...I have to stop swinging...My arms hurt like hell!" Misty dropped her mallet in her bag and collapsed on the sofa.

"(Snap) AAAAHHHHH! My nail file broke!" Serena squealed as she got out of Iris' and Leaf's way.

"It is all you two now! Let's go!"Zoey instructed.

"It normally should not take this long to pick a door! What the heck!" Leaf said as she turned the bobby pin in multiple directions.

"What kind of lock is this anyways? The principal must have had some major installments to the door for some real privacy!" Iris yelled.

(Click) Hooya! The girls got through!

"OMG! Finally! Let's get out of here!" May said.

But when Iris opened the door, she did not find the busy hallways she would normally find. Oh it was busy though. Busy with fire spreading like hell!

"OH MY ARCEUS! HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN IN THIS ROOM!" Serena yelled as she got her purse.

"I don't know! But we need to get outa here!" Dawn led the girls out in the hall, avoiding the fire that burned ferociously.

* * *

_With the boys..._

The boys got to locker D365, Ash's locker, and got his pokemon from being burnt in the fire. They soon found out that the school library had an emergency exit that has not yet been burnt to pieces, and is now making their way to that destination.

"Ash you idiot! Why did we let you lead us back to our lockers!" Paul yelled out as the boys carefully maneuvered through the fields of fire.

"Well excuse me for caring for my pokemon!" Ash said as he used a fire extinguisher to create a bigger path to the library exit.

"AAAAHHH! Guys! MY FOOT'S ON FIRE!" Kenny yelled as he used his backpack to stomp out the fire.

"DAMN IT KENNY!" Drew took off his sweater and helped Kenny take out the flames.

In the distance, Cilan could see seven girls running through the otherside of the hallway...And he could plainly see Iris' face within the harsh embers.

"Guys! There's the girls! They might know a way to the library!" Cilan yelled.

"Lead the way Cilan!" Ash yelled within the flames.

* * *

_With the girls..._

Dawn carefully lead her friends across the fiery floor, it was like dancing, but one wrong move and you are dead.

"It is another dead end girls!" Dawn screamed out loud so the girls could hear Dawn.

Leaf desperately looked for another way out, and she could see Cilan and the boys running towards her and her friends.

"Girls! Look over there! It is the boys! They might know a way out!" Leaf yelled as she carefully moved her feet where the flames have not hit yet.

"Well then lets go!" May said as she jumped through a small wall of flames.

The two groups met at the intersection of the C and D wings, and have met at the middle.

"Well it is nice to see pleasant faces during our crisis!" Gary said as he choked on some ash.

"Well we are all going to have to work together to find a way out of here! Do you guys know a way out?" Misty yelled as the ceiling gave out and nearly missed Serena.

"We think there might be a fire exit in the library! It is a bit far and the flames might not reached it yet!" Ash yelled.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Zoey asked?

"We do not really know where it is!" Ash said.

"We'll you're in luck! I T.A there for second period! Let's go!" Iris and the gang headed for the library, a journey so treacherous and dangerous that only the brave will make it out alive...

* * *

Latias and Latios jetted across the sky as the frigate shot cannons at it. Dodge after dodge, Latias' swift movements were more than overwhelming, but not enough as a cannonball hit her, and a net opened and brought her into the ship, as Latios flashed out of the Frigate's view.

* * *

_Next time on Pure Heroine..._

"_Ash! Pay attention to the fires!"_

"_We will just have to take off our shirt because it is so hot..."_

"_ZOEY!"_

"_Iris up there! The light!"_


	4. The Escape P2

Chapter Four:Escape P2 Disclaimer: I do not own pkmn. Im sorry for not updating. There is too much drama in my life (Curse you fat refrigerator, Ellie the herpes whore and Erick the sexyy bastard) and my grades are shit. I only realised that I had this fanfic posted when XxCherrieandChocolatexX followed the story, and I was all like, "I have a story posted up? OMG! Someone call the god damn cops!". I will try to post it up once every two weeks or once a week, or whenever I feel like it, but it would most likely be seldom :(... "Ash you idiot! Pay attention to the fucking fires or give me the damn EXTINGUISHER!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs as the fires surrounded the group in the corner of the entrance of the library. "FINE THEN! TAKE THE DAMN EXTINGUISHER!" Ash carefully handed the extinguisher to Misty, and she blasted out the chemical agent and made a small pathway towards the library. "IT IS THAT FUCKING SIMPLE!" Misty yelled as she held the door for everyone to get in. But as May entered the door, the ceiling collapsed near her, blocking the entrance once again. "Aah!" May screamed in horror as she jumped out of harms way. Iris helped May up, and saw that Serena, Calem, Zoey, Kenny, Ash, Gary and Leaf were still out of the library. "Guys!" Iris yelled out to them as Misty tried to extinguish the flames. "Misty stop!Get out of here! Well just have to find our way out of here ourselves!" Ash attempted to yell out, but only stopped to choke on the ashes. "No! We are not leaving you guys here! You guys might not make it!" Drew yelled. "Just go! The fire exit is just over there! Iris, do you know a way out of the school?" Ash yelled. "There might be a fire exit at the SBO (Student body office)! But it might be too far!" "You could try the teachers lounge to! It might be unlocked!" Dawn said, choking on the ash. "We'll try both! Come on guys!" Zoey yelled as she lead the group. "Be careful!" Dawn yelled. With The library gang... Iris, Cilan, May, Drew, Misty, Dawn, and Paul quickly moved across the library grounds, which has not been touched by the flames...Until a circle of flammables surrounded the group with FIRE! "You have got to be kidding me! Where did these books even come from?!" Dawn said as she moved closer to Paul, who blushed at her touch. The group slowly moved closer and closer as the flames roared with a horrifying passion, and the flames managed to destroy the ceiling above them. "Guys! Look out! The ceiling!" Cilan said as he pushed Iris and Drew out of the way. "AAgh!" Iris yelled as she and Drew were pushed out of the way by Cilan, who got crushed by the collapsing burning ceiling. I know this chapter was short, but I am getting too distracted by my friend Denise and Lena, who is telling me there girl problems while teasing me about Erick the sexy bastard. 


End file.
